


Where are they now? Neville & Luna

by iStiz



Series: Hogwarts: Where are they now? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Diagon Alley, F/M, HP: EWE, Headcanon, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Leaky Cauldron, Nargles, The Quibbler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iStiz/pseuds/iStiz
Summary: This is my own imagining of what happened with Neville and Luna after the war.





	Where are they now? Neville & Luna

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no disrespect to JK Rowling and I promise to treat her characters kindly (they belong to her, after all).

It’s movie-canon that Neville feels he has to tell Luna he loves her during the final battle. When the dust settles he isn’t so sure of himself, but Neville finally works up the courage to tell her how he feels. He helps Luna get her father from Azkaban and settled back into their home. Xenophilius and Luna decide to start printing The Quibbler again, but Neville returns to help build Hogwarts. Every few days Luna pops in with a basket, and she and Neville picnic by the Black Lake. He listens to her spin tales of Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and she listens to him praise the Mandrakes for how they’ve been recovering from battle.

Headmistress McGonagall asks Neville to stay and he works with Professor Sprout and Hagrid for a few years. When Sprout decides her time at Hogwarts is over she happily hands over the greenhouse keys, knowing that Neville will do a fine job. He does. He looks out for his students (regardless of house or ability) and is well-liked by his peers (even if he has a difficult time thinking of them as such and has to be continually reminded to call them by their first names). Luna has less time to visit as she begins traveling with Xeno, but she always sends owls carrying whimsical notes and interesting finds to Neville.

He is in Diagon Alley picking up some supplies that he can’t get in Hogsmeade, and stops by the Leaky Cauldron for some supper. Hannah Abbot, being landlady, is there and spots Neville. They talk well into the evening and Neville finds himself enjoying her company. They agree to meet up again. Sometimes Neville goes to the Leaky and sometimes Hannah comes to Hogwarts. Sometimes they talk about their old classmates and professors, sometimes they talk about current events, sometimes they talk about nothing in particular, but always they talk about what new creature Luna is following. After one particularly uneventful yet enjoying day with Hannah, Neville is making the long walk back to the castle when the realization hits him: he’s in love with Hannah.

OF COURSE he beats himself up about it. He doesn’t want to hurt Luna and he doesn’t want to hurt Hannah. It weighs heavily on Neville’s mind during his classes, it keeps him from sleeping so he takes to wandering around the castle at all hours, and everyone can tell that something isn’t right. Just when McGonagall has had enough and is planning to intervene, Luna walks in to the Great Hall during breakfast. Neville jumps up so quickly that he manages to spill pumpkin juice on a third of the staff.

Neville takes Luna by the hand and they go for a walk. He tells her about Hannah and how sorry he is and how he still loves Luna just no in the way he always thought and if she never wants to see him again then he understands but– Luna cuts him off. She smiles, kisses his cheek, and says show understands because she always knew Hannah would be perfect for him. She tells Neville about how she met Rolf Scamander, the actual grandson of Newt Scamander, and how she might have to take him up on his offer to have tea sometime. Then she twirls off in a way that only Luna can, saying something about visiting the Centaurs before leaving, and Neville feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He decides then and there to court Hannah properly.

After much fumbling and stuttering (and having to remind himself that if he could kill Nagini with the Sword of fucking Gryffindor then he can certainly do this), Neville asks Hannah to marry him. They eventually move in to the Leaky Cauldron (although Neville insists he spends school nights in his quarters at Hogwarts in case the students need him). He smiles broadly as his friends’ children, and eventually his own son, file into the greenhouse year after year but he is always thankful that they will have a much less eventful time at Hogwarts than he did.


End file.
